


Breaking the Law

by EntreNous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constable Potter pulls over motorcyclist Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Law

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet of a larger fic I never finished, written for venturous, who was making interested noises about a Snarry motorcycle cop AU. Unbeta'd.

Harry slipped off his patrol cycle and patted his pockets, trying to find his citation pad. As he approached the biker he'd pulled over at the edge of the country road, he at last located the pad in his back pocket and yanked it out.

"Right, obviously you were going well above the limit," Harry began. He flipped the pages rapidly, trying to find a proper blank one as he took the last few steps to the biker's side.

He stopped short when he glanced up to see the driver easing off his helmet. A teenager, Harry had thought when he first flagged the cyclist and alerted him to pull over. The driver was very thin and lanky, and in Harry's experience most bikers tended to fit the description more of the words "muscular" or "broad". This one's form indicated younger, as did of course the initial disregard of Harry's signal. In the few months he'd been on highway patrol, Harry found blatantly speeding bikers tended to either pull over immediately or else lead him on a merry chase and require calling for back-up. The initial hesitation and then giving in of this one seemed to signal a bit of youthful nervousness.

But no, it turned out this was a man, probably near twice Harry's age. He was indeed slim, but there was absolutely nothing teenager-like or gawky about him as he set down his booted feet on the pebbled shoulder of the road, long legs astride the bike. And as he brushed the dust from his closely-fitting leather trousers and looked down his formidable nose at Harry, it was completely clear he was not nervous in the least.

"Is there a problem," the man started before pausing to look Harry up and down, "...officer?"

Harry felt his cheeks flush. How the man managed to suggest he was too young and incompetent in one twist of his final word --

"Your license, please," he said quickly to cover his discomfort.

As Harry examined the license the man handed over, he felt dark eyes fixed on him. At that stage in the questioning, many scofflaws tended to start babbling, over-explaining why their infraction was necessary and often providing Harry with key information to either warn or cite them. But this one -- Severus Snape, according to his license -- kept silent.

"Care to explain why you were flouting the law, Mister Snape?" Harry asked, and immediately winced as his voice cracked slightly.

The corners of the man's mouth twitched. He shook his long straight hair out of his eyes and gave Harry a considering look. "Ah. You were hoping I had a good reason? Or more likely, a flimsy one so you could press full charges?"

"I'm not hoping anything --"

"Aren't you?" the man inquired. He leaned a bit further back, relaxed and even cocky in his posture.

Harry swallowed. "I'm not interested in your attitude --"

The man's raised left eyebrow conveyed his disbelief.

"-- and if you're not going to cooperate by explaining yourself, I'll have to issue you a citation with a mandatory fine."

Instead of protesting or asking for leniency, Harry's perpetrator sneered. "I wonder, does your patrol captain realize what a relentless force for justice he's unleashed in you upon such lamentable lawbreakers such as myself?"

"That's it," Harry snapped. "I'm doubling the fine to the maximum, and including a note that you were disrespectful." He scratched out the information on his pad while the man clutched his heart in faux dismay.

Harry ripped off the paper and reached out to shove the citation between the man's cupped hand and chest. That would show him what Harry thought of his feigning gesture. At the last second he had the odd thought the man would clutch his wrist and not let go in reprisal, and he felt a flash of something in his belly. But Snape merely gave him a derisive look and Harry let his hand fall to his side.

"I trust you'll learn your lesson and obey the posted limits," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Hmm." After tucking the paper neatly inside his leather jacket, the man looked him straight in the eye. For a moment Harry thought perhaps he'd get some satisfaction from Snape, maybe a full admission of wrongdoing. But instead Snape said, "Aren't you a little young to be a constable, Officer Potter?"

Harry hadn't even seen him glance at the paper. "I've been with the force for three -- what, do you want to see my badge?"

The man leaned forward, folding his arms across the gleaming handles of his bike. "Well, that depends." He lowered his voice. "Do you want to see mine?"

"I don't have time for this. Drive safely," Harry bit out, turning on his heel and stomping back to his cycle.

He could hear the man's laugh as he started his engine. When he motored past him, he revved his engine to drown out the aggravating sound.


End file.
